Chamas
by L Malfoy D
Summary: As vezes, devemos perder tudo que temos, para termos o que realmente queremos.


**Nota: Escrevi essa short de uma hora para outra. Faltou luz aqui em casa, então deitei na minha cama com o mp4 e comecei a ouvir musicas, foi graças a uma delas q essa short saiu, rapidamente peguei o caderno e comecei a escrever, quando a luz voltou, passei para o PC, o resultado esta logo abaixo.**

**Para que imaginem as cenas como eu, peço q escutem a musica, Exterminio - In The House - In A Heartbeat , ela faz parte da OST do filme Exterminio 2 (28 Week Later). Sou fanático por OST's, então não estranhem a escolha da musica.**

**Aqui esta o Link para a musica no Youtube - **.com/watch?v=ICXDW7r7UBc

**Espero que gostem, abraços o/**

**CHAMAS**

**Ser de família nobre não é exatamente como a maioria pensa. **

** Você tem que fazer exatamente o que os outros querem que você faça, ser exatamente o que querem que você seja.**

** Quando alguém não segue essas regras, sempre paga caro por isso, e essa noite, era eu quem pagava.**

** A muito tempo, a família Malfoy não era bem vista na alta sociedade, e para meu pai, eu era a salvação de nosso nome.**

** Eu nunca liguei muito pra essa tarefa, fazia as coisas do meu jeito, mas nada nunca desagradou tanto meu pai, quanto sua mais recente descoberta. **

** Meu rosto estava vermelho e manchado de sangue, graças ao corte causado pela esmeralda afiada no anel de prata do meu pai. Os gritos dele ecoavam no meu quarto, iluminado apenas por um lampião.**

** Em momento algum eu respondia, permanecia quieto, apenas agüentando os golpes que me eram direcionados, suas palavras não me machucavam, afinal, eu ligava tanto para a opinião dele, quanto ligava para a dos outros.**

"Nossa família já não esta na lama o suficiente pra você?"** – Ele berrava, enquanto seu pé atingia meu estomago. Estava no chão depois de ser empurrado contra a parede, a bebida sempre lhe dava mais força do que o normal.**

**Meu silencio apenas o enfurecia ainda mais. Mas eu não ligava, sabia que ele não me mataria, ou eu já estaria morto há muito tempo.**

**Estava esperando a seção de tortura terminar, quando a porta do meu quarto se abriu, pela primeira vez eu gelei, fiquei branco ao vê-la entrar, os olhos vermelhos e expressão desesperada, provavelmente havia ouvido os berros de Lucio da cozinha.**

"Senhor Malfoy, por favor, já chega, não o machuque mais."** – Ela pediu por mim, e isso me desesperou ainda mais. Ela era o motivo de tanta violência por parte de meu pai. O que seria de nossa família se descobrissem que o jovem Malfoy estava envolvido com uma de suas empregadas.**

**Vi quando Lucio se virou contra ela, avançando em sua direção como um animal selvagem, um tapa forte atingiu seu belo rosto, a vi bater contra a cômoda, derrubando tudo que havia ali, inclusive o fraco lampião, e cair no chão com um murmúrio de dor, os olhos apavorados voltados pra ele. **

"Você é o motivo disso tudo, sua vagabunda! Vou ensiná-la a se por em seu lugar!"** – Ele berrava.**

**Foi naquele momento que minhas forças resolveram se fazer presente, me levantei, ignorando a dor em meu corpo avancei contra Lucio, antes que ele a tocasse outra vez. O quarto, que antes era iluminado precariamente por um único lampião, agora era iluminado fortemente por grandes chamas que se espalhavam pelos livros e cortinas do meu quarto.**

**Consegui derrubar Lucio e me levantei pra ir ate a minha ruiva, que assistia tudo do canto em q se encolhera pra se proteger, mas não cheguei ate ela, Lucio ainda estava consciente, senti quando sua mão agarrou meu braço, tentei socá-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido, mesmo bêbado, suas habilidades continuavam precisas.**

**O fogo lambia o cômodo rapidamente, logo os vidros da janela se quebraram tamanho o calor, minha cama já fora tomada pelas chamas também, agora o fogo se alastrava pelo chão de madeira do corredor, invadindo os outros cômodos, livros velhos, cortinas, toalhas, tapeçarias, tudo ajudava pra que o legado dos Malfoy's fosse totalmente destruído.**

**A briga entre eu e Lucio continuava, eu nunca havia revidado os castigos do meu pai, talvez por essa razão, ele estivesse tão enfurecido.**

**Em um momento de descuido, ele me imobilizou, me jogando contra a parede e me erguendo do chão com uma mão em meu pescoço, impedindo o ar de chegar em meus pulmões, foi quando percebi que agora sim ele pretendia me matar.**

**Os olhos desesperados de Ginny me deram a força suficiente para afastá-lo de mim, ele caiu pela falta de equilíbrio por causa da bebida, foi minha chance, corri ate minha ruiva, a pegando pela mão e a puxei corredor afora, tudo agora tomado pelas chamas, ainda ouvi um grito de Lucio quando o som de algo grande e pesado irrompeu entre as chamas.**

**Não tínhamos saída, as lagrimas de Ginny só me desesperavam ainda mais, eu precisava salva-la. **

**No auge do meu desespero, tirei meu sobretudo e vesti nela, meu alvo era a janela no fim do corredor, não esperei que ela se manifestasse, apenas a peguei no colo e corri, me atirando contra a janela, estilhaçando a vidraça e caindo, o calor insuportável dentro da casa, foi substituído no mesmo instante pelo vento gélido do inverno e pela água semi-congelada do lago abaixo da janela.**

**O frio não me importava, nem os gritos que ainda podia ouvir de Lucio, vindos de dentro da casa, do meu quarto. Tudo o que me importava, estava ali, em meus braços, tremia de frio e chorava devido ao susto, mas eu tinha certeza de que ao menos agora, ela estaria segura.**


End file.
